


My Mate is a Retriever

by sekaizinnias



Category: KaiHun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Dogs, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: Sehun gets warned about mating season. Opps.





	My Mate is a Retriever

**Author's Note:**

> This is not your typical hybrid story. No No.
> 
> This is, sort of wolfish but dog version?
> 
> Yeah they are dogs that can change into humans. 
> 
> A human hybrid i would say.
> 
> Again, something very short because i need this out of my head.

He was a new-born when he was taken into her shelter. The moment he opened his eyes, she was the first thing he saw and he fell in love with her. She calls herself mommy and she calls him, Hunnie. As days passed, Hunnie learnt to walk and that day on, he knew his name is not actually Hunnie, but Sehun. Sehun can’t wait for his first birthday because according to mommy, that will be the day he will have his human form.

 

Sehun is a hybrid, a human hybrid. His genes are more canine than human. But since the genes are there, he will be getting a human form and when his human form comes, he will learn all human natures like walking on two feet, talking and manners. That is what his mommy, a human had told him.

 

Sehun felt very sick the night before his birthday. He barked and gained his mommy’s attention. She patted his head, and played with his ears telling him what is happening. The pain was unbearable for him and he leaned in for her touches. He went to sleep after drinking some milk, accompanied by mommy’s singing voice.

 

Morning was different for him. He felt hands and legs. He blinked his eyes and looked around. Everything looked the same but when he looked at himself, he was the one different. He stood on his legs, taking careful steps to the mirror. He doesn’t even know if he is big or small. Sehun took a deep breath and saw himself in the mirror.

 

He is small. His legs are short and his hands are pale. Sehun stared at his face for some time and decided that he like how he looks in his human form. His hair is brown, just like his fur. His skin is pale just like his mommy’s. He touched his hair which feels just as soft as his fur. He likes it. He likes his human form very much.

 

 

-Present time-

 

 

Mommy taught Sehun everything she can about human when Sehun changes into his human form. They often go back to the clinic Sehun came from for check-ups and that is when he know he is now a full grown dog and his human form will be an adult soon too. Sehun hears it all when the doctor explains to mommy about his progress as a dog and when he is asked to change to his human form, the doctor speaks to him.

 

“How do you feel, Sehun?”

 

“I feel very well, doctor.” Sehun replies politely. Mommy had always reminded him to be polite and he loves it when mommy gives him treats by the end of the day for being a good boy.

 

“You should at least be in your human form once a day from now, Sehun. The human in you must grow, be an adult like your dog.”

 

“I will doctor. I will go to park and walk like humans.” Sehun promises the doctor. The doctor laughs and Sehun looks at his mommy curiously.

 

“You taught him well Lila, but I must say, he is a charming one. Keep him safe from the other dogs Lila. The mating is near.”

 

Sehun flushes when he hears it. He believes that he is still young to be mated. He has a lot to learn still, a lot to see around his neighbourhood. It felt like he was just a pup weeks ago and now there’s mating.

 

“Do not worry, doctor. I will keep an eye on my precious Hunnie.”

 

 

Sehun follows mommy to the store. She begged him to be in his human form but Sehun argued that he had been in his human form the whole day and he should be in his actual form. He has his leash on and he hops on the passenger seat of her car. He loves sticking his head out the window and have the wind hit his face gracefully. This is his favourite part of going on a car ride.

 

Sehun waits in the car when his mommy leaves to buy vegetables by the roadside. He looks around, telling himself that he should come here and explore again. He spots a group of dogs in a distance and he shudders when one of them spot him in the car. All five dogs turn to look at him and Sehun looks away. This must be their territory and Sehun, being a new dog is invading their territory. He wants no fight and he displays it clearly. But there’s this one dog running towards him. His presence feels powerful.

 

The other dog is pearl white and his eyes are dark brown; a unique combination for a dog. Sehun stares at the dog. He is safe inside the car because somehow he feel that he would be ripped if he is out there.

 

It barks him. “Get out of here.”

 

Sehun’s tail stops wagging. Sehun could not understand why he is chasing him away.

 

“I don’t want to fight. I am here with my mommy.” Sehun barks back. He really wishes the dog would go now.

 

“I don’t care. I want you out of my sight!” It barks again, but this time showing its sharp teeth. Sehun shudders, tail wagging quickly. He really want mommy to come back fast and safe him. Something is not right and Sehun knows it is not about the territory.

 

 

Sehun didn’t tell his mommy about the frightful encounter he had with the white dog. He doesn’t want her to worry about him. She did notice the dog by the car and thought it wanted to make friends and Sehun said yes. He lied to mommy for the first time.

 

 

Sehun tells himself that the place is not worth his time at all. There are no ice creams around and there are no parks. He doesn’t want to go there back unless mommy follows. So today, in his human form, Sehun goes to the same park he goes to everyday.

 

He gets himself an ice cream and thanks the vendor politely. He makes his way to the bench and sits there as he indulges on his chocolate ice cream. A dirty plastic bag flies in his direction and his ice cream falls to the ground. Sehun looks at his ice cream, in the verge of crying. Mommy gave him money enough for only one ice cream and it is now gone.

 

“I am sorry. I’ll get you another ice cream.” A foreign voice speaks when Sehun is busy staring at his melted chocolate ice cream.

 

“No. Thank you. Mommy said not to talk to strangers.”

 

“Well you obviously did talk to me.”

 

Sehun blinks his eyes at the stranger’s point and looks up to the voice. A familiar dominating aura surrounds him, making his bone shiver.

 

“It is you.” The stranger chuckles, ruffling his silver hair. Sehun freezes on his spot and panics. He is the scary dog from yesterday.

 

“Hey. Don’t be afraid.” The stranger tells him, smiling beautifully. Yesterday Sehun saw his razor sharp teeth and today he sees a perfect human set of teeth behind a boyish smile. His human heart is enjoying this.

 

“I am sorry I scared you off yesterday.”

 

“I wasn’t scared.” Sehun tells, moving an inch away when the stranger sits beside him on the bench.

 

“I am Kai. What is your name?”

 

Sehun glares at the scary dog which is suddenly being so nice to him. He remembers his mommy’s words and, “I am Sehun.”

 

They sit awkwardly for a few minutes and then Sehun excused himself. “I must go home. Mommy will wait for me.” Sehun makes up a reason just to be away from the dog.

 

“I’ll send you home.” Kai offers but he catches Sehun’s troubled scent. “I need to apologise for my behaviour yesterday, Sehun.”

 

“It is okay, Kai. That was nothing. I understand it’s a territory thing.” Sehun says and start walking away.

 

“I will feel better if I send you home.”

 

Sehun sighs and allows Kai to tag along. What Sehun did not expect is, mommy standing in the lawn, sweeping the dry leaves. She looks up and runs excitedly towards him. “Oh my God, Hunnie who is this handsome guy?” she asks, sounding extremely pleased for a reason Sehun is yet to understand.

 

“I don’t know him mommy.” Sehun mumbles and stands beside his mommy, not looking at Kai’s face.

 

“Oh! I think I know you! You were the white dog! Were you?” She asks, walking to Kai, taking his hands in hers. Sehun scowls at his sight.

 

Kai chuckles awkwardly, “Yes mam, I am the white dog. I just wanted to say sorry to Sehun.”

 

“Why?” Mommy questions Kai and Sehun panics for the second time. Mommy should not know what happened.

 

“He dropped my ice cream.” Sehun interrupts before Kai speaks. Kai scratches his head with a soft shade of red on his cheeks.

“Awww….” Mommy coos, looking at Sehun apologetically. They continue talking for a while and Kai finally excuses himself. Sehun rejoices.

 

“Hey Sehun…”

 

Sehun turns to look at Kai who is standing handsomely with his hands in his pocket. His perfectly styled silver hair shines under the sunlight and Sehun begins to wonder if his hair shines under the sunlight.

 

“Will you meet me tomorrow, at the park?”

 

“No promises.” Sehun replies, turning to walk in but stops again at another call from Kai.

 

“Come in your dog form…” Kai tells him and walks away. Kai smiles to himself when gets the exact reaction from Sehun. Kai wishes that when Sehun meets him tomorrow, he could confirm the doubt in his dog’s mind. A feeling only he could identify by being a dog.

 

 

Kai waits patiently for Sehun to come. He waits nearby the bench Sehun sat yesterday. He wags his tail anxiously, asking himself if Sehun would really come. Kai catches Sehun’s scent from a distance and jumps around happily.

 

“Hey.” Sehun barks, when he reaches Kai.

 

Sehun looks so much more beautiful in his dog form than his human form. Kai couldn’t keep his eyes off the other dog until he hears Sehun’s annoyed bark, bursting his bubbles.

 

“I was lost in you, for a moment.” Kai tells and of course dogs could not hide their feelings. Sehun’s wagging tail tells him everything.

 

“Why did you want to see me Kai?” Sehun asks, as they move side by side. A human passes by coos at how cute they look.

 

Sehun stops when Kai stops. He looks at Kai thinking what the dog is up to. He could see Kai’s boyish smile through him and unconsciously he smiles too. Kai takes a step closer to him and cranes his neck up to nip Sehun’s brown ears.

 

The gesture causes Sehun to wag his tail faster and he rubs his face against Kai’s neck. Kai licks his cheek in return.

 

“How did you know?” Sehun asks Kai.

 

“The moment I saw you, I was calm and everything fits like perfect pieces.” Kai answers Sehun, pushing Sehun away playfully.

 

“I felt like everything was a mess.” Sehun lies and pushes Kai back and sprints off.

 

He looks back to see the white dog coming after him and Sehun dashes off as quickly as he could. He makes a few turns to tease the other and when Kai finally jumps on him, Sehun falls on the ground and Kai licks his whole face affectionately.

 

“You better tell your mommy you found a mate.”

 

“More like my mate found me.”

 

 

\- The End - 


End file.
